A Look at Heaven
by monkeygirl77
Summary: A Gabriel in charge fic! The war has ended and Heaven has begun to repair itself. The Winchesters get a first hand exclusive tour of the place they had swore they never wanted to return to. But its different this time.
1. Chapter 1

So I don't know where this came from whatsoever but like it won't leave me alone until I get it out of my mind! Oh and this is gonna be a Gabriel in charge fic!

* * *

They couldn't believe it. They were in Heaven and it was somewhat nicer since they had been their last. The Winchesters had seen many things in their lives. They had fought monsters, other various creatures that go bump in the night, they had met Lucifer, they had even met more than one angel, heck they even helped put a stop to the whole apocalypse. But this was different.

They were in heaven, and it wasn't the heaven they had been in before either. This one was brighter and better. It wasn't bleak and bland and scary. No it was bright and happy, and angels were singing, and just a better place than before. And they had a feeling it was from the one person they thought wouldn't be most likely to fix things that were that bad. The one archangel who had given them a 'porno' before he had 'died'.

"Nice isn't it? Not quite what it used to be like but it's getting there"

Sam and Dean spun around and Gabriel was right behind him, along with Michael. At first they had thought that the elder Archangel would have a problem with him taking charge but they were surprised. Ever since Gabe had gotten him out of the cage he had been quite content to just sit back and watch, along with Adam of course. The angels were wearing what most of the others were, white robes and sashes and stuff, giant wings behind them.

"So you wanna tour or what?"

They nodded enthusiastically and the angels chuckled. Michael soon excused himself saying something about Adam, healers, and armory. But Gabriel seemed all for the tour. He took them to the armory first where they met Balthazar polishing swords. The younger angel grumbled and looked up for a moment before setting back to work.

Gabriel chuckled, "Don't mind him, he's just angry that he got in trouble for stealing from the armory. You missed a spot bro"

They ran out the door as another shield sailed past their heads. They were led to the choirs, and then to the healers. Adam was helping to bandage someone up while complaining to Michael to 'shut up and don't rush me' but the elder archangel kept poking him in the back until he would reach back and smack him.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid Mike has officially adopted Adam as his younger brother. There's no way your going to get him back _any time soon._"

Adam scoffed and looked up from his job of wrapping an angel's arm.

"You know if I knew this would have happened after I said yes to Mike I would have said no"

"No you wouldn't have"

"What ever helps you sleep at night bro"

They chuckled and left as Michael and Adam began to bicker back and forth. They went to the libraries next. Two young female angels, quiet little things, were sitting in the back surrounded by scrolls. One was reading while the other wrote. They were so engrossed in their work they didn't even look up.

"These are the time twins or at least that's what I call them. They write people's futures."

The twins hushed them to which Gabriel quietly apologized and led them out and to a darker dome type of structure. Inside were many angels. Some with lightning bolts, others making snowflakes, others with pails of water. They looked through one of the window things and below they could see the part of Earth they were focused on.

"This is where we make the weather."

There was a loud explosion and people ducked before looking over. A younger angel, wings barely the size of Dean's arm, was rubbing at his head while an older one was waving his hands as if burnt. Healers ran in to help (Adam one of them) the youngster yelped and an argument broke out but was quickly dissipated into nothing. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and led them out. They made their way to a forest.

Along the way someone started yelling their names. They stopped and turned just in time to see a little blur run into Gabriel. The archangel huffed at the impact but chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair. The kid smiled and took a step back. Dean was immediately amazed at how familiar the child was. He had the same short hair and nothing else was different except for the short robes the kid wore and the sky-blue sash wrapping around his shoulder. The kid stepped back and held up a strange-looking instrument. Dean and Sam didn't know what it was but the smile that broke out on Gabriel's face made them know it was important.

"How did you find this?"

The kid looked down at his feet and played with the edge of his wing.

"I've always known where it was but it was broken so I waited till I got it all fixed until I gave it back"

Gabriel laughed and looked at the instrument in his arms before scooping the giggling kid up. That's when it clicked in Dean's mind, he knew why this kid was so familiar.

"Ezekiel?"

The kid smiled at him and whispered something in Gabriel's ear who set him on the ground but his thumb was still rubbing the tip of his wing.

"Yep! Hey Sammy!"

"How old _are_ you kid?"

Ezekiel giggled, "I'm only 10"

"What!?"

Gabriel chuckled and pulled Ezekiel back into his side.

"That's a hard one to explain. You see his vessel was older than him but he's only a child. Just a youngling. One that should have known better than to try to help heal someone when they aren't healed themselves."

Ezekiel gasped and pulled himself away from them, "Ok I deserved that but man I didn't know Raph would be so mad"

They watched as he rubbed his bottom and Gabriel chuckled at him. It was different, this side of the archangel. He was an older brother and it showed. He obviously cared for his younger siblings which was s side of him that seemed to be shining through more often since the war had ended.

"Be lucky it was him and not Michael kiddo. Speaking of Raphael weren't you and Elijah supposed to have check ups today?"

Ezekiel gave a nervous laugh before running off. Gabriel shook his head and turned to the Winchesters.

"Shall we carry on?"

It didn't take them long from there to find the gardens. Inside they met Joshua. Him and Gabriel talked and showed Dean and Sam some plants that were still in the development stage. However they got side tracked in a deeper conversation and it gave the two visitors time to simply look closer. They didn't stray off the path or anything for they didn't want to lose their tour guide but they looked up at the higher vegetation and different vines and stuff. It was truly magnificent. Then their eyes landed on a strange tree. Half white and half black (or grayish) and the leaves were plentiful and the fruit it bore was up high.

"what kind of tree is that?"

Both Gabriel and Joshua halted their conversation at the question. Dean reached a hand out and laid it upon the bark of the tree. Their was a shout of no but it came to late. Suddenly from above their was a yelp and a small figure fell from somewhere in the higher part of the tree, its fruit falling with the kid. Said child landed with a thud and a crack.

"Ah man I think I broke a wing! Gabe it really hurts. Who does this freak think he is to touch my tree?"

Gabriel tsk'd but helped the kid stand up anyway.

"Elijah what have you been told about climbing that high?"

"Ta not to.. But that's where it fruits the best"

The Winchesters watched as Gabriel rubbed his hand along the small wing until Elijah gave a tiny yelp.

"OK squirt you need to see Raph. Good luck explaining this one to him"

Elijah grumbled but ran out of the gardens none the less. Gabriel chuckled at him as he left.

"That's Elijah. One of the youngest along with Ezekiel and Cas. And that Dean-o is the Tree of Life, Elijah protects it. I'm sorry to have to cut this tour short but a certain mischief-making angel pair are together once more and they are up to no good."

Gabriel was gone within a blink of an eye. Joshua chuckled at them and they noticed slight differences in the man. He smiled more and moved more.

"I do believe he is headed to Raphael's. Then there is the speech. If you would like I can take you to Raphael's and the rest is just following the crowd. They nodded and Joshua led them to Raphael's. Along the way they saw many angels running and flying preparing things for something. There was s youth choir practicing on a ledge and weather angels were painting the sky.

"They are preparing for later"

They nodded and followed in silence. They came to a structure with Gabriel out front holding the same two young angels in the air by the scruff of their robes. Elijah's wing was still in an awkward position and Ezekiel was trying to pry the hand off of his robes. Joshua chuckled at them gaining the elders attention.

"I see they aren't going willingly"

"When have they ever? Bring them in here Gabe"

Joshua left them with the others and they followed as Gabriel drug the kids into the room. Raphael had his back to them picking at tools on one of the shelves at the wall.

"How'd you break you wing this time Eli?"

"I fell out of a tree"

Raphael turned around and nodded at the Winchesters in acknowledgement. Gabriel was still beside them with Ezekiel in a tight grip. It was amazing watching Raphael work. He was just, there was no word to describe it. When he pulled the top of Elijah's robes down to get at his wing better the two humans took in a breath. On the kids back was a large tattoo of a tree. It showed the life and death and something written in Enochian throughout it. Raphael looked up at them when they gasped and followed their line of sight.

"Oh that's just to show that he is the guardian of the Tree of Life. You should see it when the tree grows now that's a sight to see"

Elijah looked over his shoulder the best he could and tried to shuffle off the table but Raphael turned back just in time and gave his uninjured wing a tug.

"Not so fast kid"

Elijah stopped and grumbled. Sam and Dean exchanged looks at the exclusive inside view they were getting in the works of the angelic family. They stood by and watched as Ezekiel was exchanged for Elijah and the youngster pulled something out of his pack and handed it to Raphael as a peace-offering. Then as the older healer laughed and took the object. He pulled the sleeve of the robe up and revealed a tattoo the length of the kids arm.

"You see when someone is assigned to protect something some of the essence of it is either absorbed into a tattoo or a charm."

It didn't take long before Ezekiel and Elijah were running off together again and the archangels began to walk towards the newly built ledge stage thing, motioning for the Winchesters to follow. They walked together to the gathering angels. They parted and stood in silence as they passed by. As they got up on the stage Raphael went to stand beside Michael, Adam, another angel with a weird tattoo of a lightning bolt on his arm, Elijah, and Ezekiel. The latter of the group waved his hand at them to hurry up and soon they found themselves standing beside the kid, all the eyes of angels on them.

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked at Michael. The elder smiled at him and everyone watched as they walked together to stand in front of the crowd.

"My brothers and sisters. I am here to tell you that I am handing over the charge of heaven and its host to my bother Gabriel. May he be a better guide then I"

They clapped as Michael grasped arms with Gabriel and a blue light emitted from their hands and swirled around them. Once it was done Michael went to stand back next to Adam with a grin on his face. Gabriel turned back to everyone and rubbed the back of his head.

"Brothers Sisters. I'm not very good at giving speeches and I'm not going to make a bunch of ridiculous promises. But I have one message that is on everyone's mind. The War is over"

Dean and Sam looked as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Home was destroyed in the process and we lost many great people. But their deaths will not be in vain and will not be forgotten. Together we can rebuild and start anew but it will take time and we can not do it alone. If we work together we can restore our home to its once high glory it was."

Dean looked down at Ezekiel as the kid nudged him in the side. They made eyes contact and he pointed at Gabriel. Looking back up they noticed the archangels eyes on them.

"But we could not end this war with out the help of humans. Samuel and Dean Winchester would you please step forth."

They looked around at the smiling faces and Ezekiel and Elijah shoved them forward.

"WE would like to thank you for your sacrifices for helping end the war that we started. Elijah Ezekiel if you would."

Gabriel waved a hand and the other archangels came to stand beside the Winchesters. The younglings came walking forth with a pillow of clouds on which held two small golden rings. Michael and Raphael each picked on up and placed them on their heads whispering in Enochian.

"Samuel and Dean Winchester. For showing the truth behind humanity and showing that you can remain strong even in the hardest of times we thank you as a whole. You have proved yourself worthy many a time. Please welcome the newest of saints to our family"

And that's how the war ended. Heaven was in the process of being restored to its former glory and Gabriel became the ruler he was meant to be. God could finally rest in peace without worrying.

* * *

So I hope it was ok! Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Adam's explaination

So I have been reading through my other Gabe In-charge Fics and realized it doesn't really explain why Adam is always with Michael and the Winchesters apparently have no problem with it! So naturally this popped in my head!

* * *

Sam and Dean had just returned to their motel room after taking down the local clan of Vampires, bloody, tired, and Hungary. To think just yesterday, it felt like just yesterday anyways, they were trying to stop to Apocalypse. And then Castiel pops in there room (scaring Dean half to death) and tells them Heaven is under new management and the Apocalypse is over and then disappears. So now their back to the usual hunts they did. Creatures that go bump in the night.

"Isn't it past your bed times?"

Dean stood at alert immediately, drawing the weapon he had on him (or at least the first one he could reach) and flipped on the light. Sam gave a 'what the heck' bitch-face and Dean's arm dropped to his side again. Sitting at the small motels rooms table, leaning back int eh seat with his feet on the table was Adam.

"Adam?"

"Well if it isn't the douche-chesters"

Dean tossed his gun on his bed, only Adam (the real Adam) would say something like that and laugh about it. Sam didn't seem convinced though and that had him on edge. They took the seats opposite their brother and watched as Adam sighed and pulled his feet off the table and slammed them on the floor.

"How are you here"

"Um I popped in dah"

"No like how are you _here? _Your supposed to be in the cage still cause you were..."

Adam's face hardened and Dean cut his sentence off. He saw Sam cringe beside him. They had forgotten Adam in the cage. With both Michael and Lucifer, the kid probably had major issues. How was even alive still, it had been so long.

"Since you left me in the cage... Yah know I didn't forget dumbass thanks for that!"

For someone who stayed in the cage for so long Adam seemed to be alright. Nothing like Sammy who had to be institutionalized after he got out.

"Honestly they are not that bad. Mike and I got out when the big man thought that Mikey learnt his lesson and let him go. Mike took me with him first chance he had. Literally too, picked me up and ran out the open door. Real chick flick moment if you ask me. So anyway we got out and I may or may not have left the door open for Luci.. Dude hasn't bugged me since, however I did find this weird 'Thank-You!' card once with no name but a badly drawn picture of the devil's face with a giant smile on it..."

Dean was struck. So God had let Michael out of the cage and the archangel had taken Adam with him when he escaped and then Adam left the door open for Lucifer and now he was walking again.

"Wow and I thought you were the dumb one Dean"

Hell had changed Adam as they had suspected it would, but this was ridiculous.

"And let me tell you! Mike is one over protective cuddly dude! I spend half my days simply standing by his side with three of his six bleached wings wrapped around me!"

Hours went past and Adam simply called them names and talked like there was no tomorrow. It didn't come as a surprise when he told them he was dead.

"So if he's as protective as you say what are you doin down here by your self"

"Well Gabe.."

Sams head shot up, "Gabriel? He's dead"

Adam rolled his eyes and sighed like he was talking to a bunch of little kids.

"No he's not. Ok he was but his daddy brought him back.. Now quite interrupting! Anyway Mike should have noticed by now that I'm not in heaven, so if him and some others come flashing in don't do anything stupid... I'm talking to you Dean (HEY!) Anyway! He has been busy lately cause as you know there's new management in heaven and Gabe's it and Mike has been helping him and everybody get stuff ready for the BIG DAY and I may have done something not so smart and he 'grounded' me and I got mad and grabbed the kids and we came down here"

As if to prove his point the sound of little feet came running through the hall in the motel and their door flung open and two kids ran in. Shoving at each other and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Adam's face lit up at the sound and he smiled and scooted his chair back. The kids ignored Sam and Dean completely and jumped into Adam's lap, wrapped their arms around him, and then nuzzled their faces into his neck and settled down.

"A-Are we uncles Adam?"

Adam gave Dean a face and shook his head, inadvertently ruffling the kids feathers and they huffed.

"Eww your nasty. ME and Mike aren't gay bro! These are the twins, Elijah and Ezekiel, youngest angels heaven has to offer."

They were interrupted by a loud clap of thunder and bright lightning and they suddenly weren't the only people in the motel room anymore. Dean and Sam jumped up (Adam simply pouted and tried to hide behind the kids in his lap and failed miserably). Michael and Gabriel were standing side by side. Castiel and Balthazar behind them. Michael glared at Adam and moved forward but stopped when Adam jumped up and held the tiny angels out in front of him like a shield.

"Now you wouldn't do anything with the babies here"

Michael's eyes softened and he snapped his fingers. The kids disappeared from Adam's arms and reappeared in Gabriel's, they sighed and curled back into Gabriel's neck and the archangel wrapped them in his wings. Michael strolled forward and grabbed Adam's ear.

"We're going home now"

Dean grabbed his gun again and pointed it at the archangel holding onto Adam's ear (which in its self was weird).

"He's not goin anywhere with you"

Adam rolled his eyes, "oh quite acting like you care douche-chester, he's more of my brother than my real brothers were, they all are"

The others nodded their heads and Adam's ear was tugged.

"Ok ok language I know but come on its attached thank you"

Michael didn't reply to the snarky comment and instead disappeared with Adam. Gabriel waved and snapped his fingers. Then Balthazar left muttering about cleaning and armory and stealing and how it was all unfair. Castiel gave them a look of 'why me' and handed Sam a card before disappearing too. Sam flipped the card over and read it aloud.

_Place: Heaven_

_Time: when we snap you up :D_

_Why: Because the awesomest archangel in existence id becoming the new head honcho! :D :D_

It didn't take a genius to know Gabriel had wrote the card.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
